Serena Higashiyama-Sheen
Serena Higashiyama-Sheen is a Japanese-American college graduate from the University of Tokyo and birder from Sierra Vista,Arizona and is Fabia's older sister and Mr. and Mrs.Sheen's oldest daughter.Unlike her younger sister,Serena was born in the United States.She was Fabia's inspiration to become a birder.She is also the co-founder of the Makkari High School Young Birder's Society Appearance Serena has the appearance of a young woman.Like her mother and her sister,She has blue hair.but is much shorter and has dark green eyes,a trait from her mother.,Like Fabia,She also has a set of red earrings.Serena's most notable accessory is her pair of goggles,which also double as a pair of sunglasses.After returning home,Serena's hair had grown longer and she wears 2 different color hairpins,one is red and the other is blue History Serena was born in Hawaii on June 18,1992.She returned with her parents to the mainland,and lived in Seattle until she turned 6.In 1996,she was sent to Japan to live with her mother and witness the birth of her baby sister,Fabia.In 2001,They returned to Arizona and settled in Sierra Vista.In 2008,She co-founded the Makkari High School Birder's Club with Iwalani Katsuyoshi.After high school,Serena enrolled in the University of Tokyo,graduated in 2010 and returned home to Arizona to be with her family.She still resides in Sierra Vista.When she was in high school,she played both soccer and baseball.She was also considered a favorite to join the US Women's soccer team and played as a striker. Relationships * Fabia Higashiyama-Sheen-younger sister * Donald Sheen-father * Shizuka Higashiyama-mother * Casey Velasquez-friend * Kanisawa Okazaki-childhood friend * Stuart Healy-friend and mentor * Iwalani-best friend and colleague Personality She has developed a deep love and a sense of protection towards her little sister.She seems to love Fabia very much,but they both love competing against each other.She is feisty,compassionate,optimistic,caring,very friendly and kind-hearted.She has also been described as "dangerously fashionable" by her friends and also by Fabia.Serena also has a massive collection of t-shirts hidden away in her closet,each for any and every occasion.Like her sister,she is a Ravenclaw as she is wise,witty,intelligent and creative.She also likes to nap for long periods of time.Her favorite sport is soccer like her sister.During her time in high school,she was considered a United States women's soccer team prospect because she played so well as a forward for her school.Birding is her most favorite of hobbies,she usually visits Texas and New Mexico.Serena also likes visiting and birding Hawaii,her favorite vacation spot and the place where she was born.She is a Shintoist.She loves to drink coffee and loves knitting.One year for Christmas,she gave her little sister a blue and silver Ravenclaw scarf that she knitted herself. Plot Over the course of Fabia's Big Year,Serena has kept in touch with her little sister to wonder what she was doing back home in the States.Serena first appears when she calls her sister early in the morning of August 3 (Day 216).Serena calls to let Fabia know that she is coming home in September from Japan.After Fabia hears her father was bitten by a rattlesnake,Serena calls her sister once again to let her know that she has returned home and arrived in Los Angeles. There will be more to come later Category:Americans Category:Japanese Category:Characters